Generally, limited by components including integrated circuits, batteries, and antennae etc., the operating temperature of portable electronic devices is greatly restricted, which leads to abnormal operating states including failures in starting, charging and normal operation, as well as increase in Central Processing Unit (CPU) calculation error rate at low temperature etc. For example tablet computers cannot be charged in low temperature areas because of the low temperature in the winter of 2011. To solve the problem above, the following two methods are applied currently:
(1) increase the external environmental temperature and execute operations including charging or starting etc. after the temperature of electronic devices increases with the environment to a normal operating temperature;
(2) use more advanced components and extend the range of the operating temperature of electronic devices through high-quality materials.
However, the first method fails to solve practical problems, and the second method is not common because high cost may be caused by replacement of components. At the same time, compared with common components, performance improvement of advanced components is limited and the price will be much higher, which results in extremely low cost performance.
Therefore, the problem that an electronic device fails to operate normally due to low temperature exists in the prior art, and there is no ideal solution for the problem at present.